Fight Song
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy just wants to keep her powers hidden and have a normal life, but then S.H.I.E.L.D comes and wants to put her on the Index. But she has a past, one she doesn't like to talk about. So she makes a deal with the devil. A deal that she realizes that she shouldn't have made when HYDRA comes to light. Now she's running for her life, but will she stand up and fight instead?
1. Chapter 1

Own Nothing

Chapter One

She saw him coming a mile away and he doesn't know how. "You better tell me the truth before I Taser your nuts." She called out, her back turned to him.

"My name is Grant Ward, and I work with S.H.I.E.L.D." He moved to sit across from her and showed her his badge.

She snorted and looked back down at her homework. "I don't trust agents." She wrote in her notebook. "And that's not all that you work for."

He froze as he stared at her, he reacted fast, relaxing his body. "I don't know what you mean Miss Lewis."

She set her pencil down and looked him up and down and smiled as she relaxed back in her chair. "I will keep your secrets Agent Grant Ward for S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA if you keep mine." She smirked at his shocked face. "Those words I didn't say out loud by the way." She winked at him.

His lips parted slightly as he stared at her. "You want to be kept off the index and you stay quite."

She narrowed her eyes at him as she stared into his eyes and frowned as if she was searching for something. "I know you're not worth it, in the end." She took a deep breath. "But I want a normal life, and people like me, we don't get to have those. White picket fences, two kids, a husband who I know isn't cheating on me with a waitress." She shrugged and got a thoughtful light in her eye. "So not only will we both keep silent, but you will train me. I want to protect myself, just in case you don't keep your end of the bargain."

He frowned at her. "How much of this are we actually saying in our minds?"

"Ever since you set down and flashed your badge, anyone who was listening is hearing a completely different conversation about a robbery I witnessed two days ago." She replied.

"How strong are you?" He asked her.

She blinked at him and looked down sad. "I don't ever want to find out." She closed her notebook and stood up. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

"It's just a headache." She stated as she walked past him and she made her way into her dorm room. "You look suspicious creeping outside a dorm room this late."

"Is it cheating if you can read minds?" He asked her in a whisper as they walked into her room together. "In college?"

"No." She replied as she closed and locked the door behind them. She set her groceries on the counter and turned on the light. "Because it's not reading minds." She sighed and rubbed her head. She opened the fridge and handed him a beer and grabbed herself a bottle of water and walked over to the cabinet and got the bottle of aspirin.

"Explain it to me." He stated as he opened the beer. He grabbed the pill bottle and opened it for her.

"I had it." She grumbled.

"I know." He smirked at her.

"Musical notes." She stated. "The thoughts, they're musical notes, Songs and I can hear them, and play them." She swallowed four pills and chugged the whole water bottle before throwing it away. "The human brain, it relates to music, sometimes it calms us, soothes us, angers us, excites us, and sends us messages. I can read those messages." She flipped off her shoes and grabbed her groceries to put them away. She opened up the fridge away as she ignored his looks. "You wanted me to explain it."

"You listen to your IPod all the time." He stated.

"I'm trying to block everything out." She replied as she closed the door. "White noise basically." She made static noise with her mouth and smiled at him. "Aren't your bosses going to wonder where you are?"

"I just finished an Op twenty miles from here, I'm supposed to be at a safe house waiting for extraction in the morning." He station and she arched a brow. "We're not allowed to talk on the phone."

"Twenty miles is close enough, I can still hear you." She stated. "Even if I do have a pounding headache and put my headphones in." She moved into the main part of her room to tidy it up, Darcy had gotten a private room every year of college. More expensive, but always quieter than roommates. "I can hear your Song a long way off."

"My Song?" He asked as he finished his beer.

She looked over at him. "You should go, my headache is getting worse."

* * *

It is required for every political science major to take a course in the history of WWII and Captain America, you take one in high school and even middle school. So Darcy was prepare for it. She wasn't prepare for all the information that they never tell in the independent school districts. The gruesome truth about HYDRA. She watched the videos, and saw the pictures. She read the diaries and firsthand accounts of the survivors. She felt numb as she felt all of the sadness in the room, she wanted to get out and run. She couldn't breathe, she felt like she was suffocating.

"Why are you in it?" She asked him when he sat down next to her on the park bench. "HYDRA?" She blinked and she felt him go rigid and she knew that he felt her slip into his mind again.

He frowned at her. "You had your history class today, finally made it to the camps." He looked away.

She took a deep breath. "Am I making the right choice, trusting my life in you Agent Ward?" She spoke out loud, her voice shaky.

"Would you run?" He asked her. "Because I will catch you."

She snorted. "You wouldn't be able to move for ten, twenty minutes tops. And I have no problem dropping this life I made here if it meant creating a new one where I would be free. I've done it before."

"If that's the case, make sure you take your IPod." He slipped it into her fingers. "You left it in your dorm to charge this morning."

She let out a shaky breath. "I'm not safe am I? It doesn't matter if I'm not on the Index." She looked up and met his eyes. "They still have you following me."

He shook his head. "They think I terminated you, you were too hostile."

"What?" She blinked and tears fell and she searched his mind, his Song, it sang to her, the chords and beats, it was still the same. "It hasn't changed. Your Song."

"I still doesn't know what that means." He replied.

She looked away and smiled. She stood up and looked down at her IPod and shoved it into her pocket. "You're the same you and me. We have the same Song. That's why I can hear your Song." She whispered and took the first step and walked away from him.

* * *

She stared at the agent in front of her taking Jane's equipment, he had no bad intentions, she could tell. She could hear the Song pounding just beneath the surface, down to his very core, it was patriotic, soft, and hard and very clear. "That's my IPod!" She shouted as one of the agents grabbed it off her desk. "Hey!" She reached for it.

"Miss Lewis." Agent Coulson started. "We will return everything, including your IPod when we are done with them." He tried to give her a reassuring smile.

She glared at him but his Song never change, his thoughts were pure. He only wanted to get to the bottom of the Thor thing, he wanted to help. "If you break any of Jane's things, I will break you!" She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Duly noted." He nodded at her before moving to the front of the SUV and driving off.

She rolled her eyes and walked back inside and ignored the thoughts and musical notes of everyone around her.

Later that night she walked out into the desert, alone with her Taser and set a towel down on the sand almost a mile out of town. She took a deep breath and settled herself down on the ground as she waited to hear from Jane and Thor about getting his hammer back. Erik was spazzing out back at the lab and she needed time alone. With her own thoughts for once. She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders back and tried to relax. "Find the Song Darcy, find the right Song." She searched and searched until she found it, found him.

" _This is new."_ Ward stated. " _I am on an Op."_

" _You still are."_ She breathed. " _You have a shooter above you."_

Ward reacted and shot above him. " _So I'm not really here?"_

" _And I'm not really there."_ She replied. " _I'm sitting on the desert sand in New Mexico. Agent Phil Coulson is here, tell me about him."_

" _Now?"_ He asked as he continue to shoot enemy assailants. " _I'm a little busy Songbird."_

She snorted as she looked up at the clouds, it'll be raining soon. She hoped Jane and Thor will be okay. " _If I ever want to get into the business I'll let you know."_ She smirked. " _You have a sniper on your right, duck please."_ Why did that name sound familiar?

Ward ducked into a room on the left and shot two bad guys and called in the sniper to be taken out. " _Damn you're powerful."_ He told her through their link.

" _Your best kept secret."_ She replied. " _Where are you at anyway?"_ She looked around but she only really saw the building. " _You're getting better at blocking me out."_

" _Guy has to have some secrets."_ He replied as he scanned the hallway again. " _Are you meditating? I didn't know you did that?"_ He swiftly stormed down the hallway as Darcy followed behind him. She looked around him bored.

" _A lot has happened here, people are brimming with thoughts and Coulson took my IPod."_ She whispered as they entered the last room on the right.

" _Don't you have the backup?"_ He asked her as he broke the neck of a guy and knelt down to work on the bomb.

" _That was my backup. You took the other one."_ She replied. " _And we just put like thirty new songs on there so I can block out this town."_ She rolled her eyes as and stood in the door way. She blinked and she was back in New Mexico and he was beside her and he was looking up at the moon and the clouds with her. " _Nice isn't it?"_

" _You're being watched you know that right?"_ He told her. He glanced around. " _One agent, sniper rifle. Rumlow I think. He's HYDRA."_

" _It looks like I'm meditating."_ She whispered. " _And we're not talking out loud anyway."_ She rolled her neck as she relaxed back in her body and Ward disappeared back into his fully. She felt the first rain drop on her skin and she looked up at the sky as it opened up on her. She took a deep breath and rubbed her face with her hands and stood up. She grabbed her towel and shook it out as she walked briskly back to the lab as the rain poured down. She opened the doors to see Erik holding a cup of coffee out to her. "Thanks" she smiled at him.

"How was the mediation?" He asked her. "Jane says you do that sometimes, when it gets stressful."

She took a deep sip and sighed. "It beats having panic attacks." She smiled at him again. "I should've paid more attention to the weather though, I just needed to get out for a bit. I should change though before they get back." She walked over to the office that was her bedroom and closed the door to change. "It's going to be a long night" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Darcy tried to catch her breath as Ward came at her, she ducked and threw a punch. "You need to block." He told her.

"I wonder if I can make you think you're fighting me." She stated as she kicked his leg out from under him. She twisted herself around him and brought him down.

"Are you saying this out loud or in our heads?" He asked her. "Because I can never tell anymore."

She arched a brow and pulled away from him. "You can't feel me in your head?" She asked him. She scooted away on the ground and stared at him.

"We're supposed to be training here. You wanted to know how to fight." He stood up and held out his hand to her.

She stared up at him like she was in shock. "You really can't feel me can you?" She stood up and stared at him. "I'm in your head, deep. We're not just the same the Song." She whispered.

He frowned and pushed her up against the wall and glared at her. "Stay out of my head." He warned her.

"Afraid I'll learn your HYDRA secrets, or about the 'Well'?" She asked him. "Because I knew about that already." She whispered. "Do you really think I would ever let you walk into the same coffee shop as me Agent Grant Ward, if I didn't know what I was up against? If it wasn't you, it was going to be someone else." She glared at him. "So go ahead, make your threats, or kill me even. But know that I have the power to make you stop."

He pushed her further against the wall before taking a step back. "Get back into position." He ordered her. "You can talk all you want Songbird, but if you can't fight your way out it doesn't matter."

She stared at him for a moment, her heart beating fast as she slipped into his mind again, listening to his mind, to his Song. It was still there, still the same just shaken. She nodded and pushed off the wall and took her position. "Alright."

* * *

Darcy stood on top of the roof of the building down the street from the destruction that was London and watched as Coulson's team work through it. She watched from up top of the roof and within a blink she sent an image of herself into Grant's mind. She stayed behind him, just out of his way where he couldn't see her. She wanted to see what they were digging up but she didn't want to bother Grant at work. She didn't want to tell him that she had been digging into HYDRA information, trying to figure out why they were even still active in the first place. How much of a threat were they? Would they hurt Jane and Erik?

She wanted to know before it happened and she wanted the truth. " _I can smell your perfume you know."_ He stated as he looked over his shoulder at her.

She snorted. " _It's a mental imprint I'm sure."_ She walked forward and stood next to him as they watched his team. " _Tell me about your team, are they good?"_

He glanced at her before moving around to get to work. She rolled her eyes but she didn't need to follow him to listen to his thoughts, his musical notes. " _I wish you wouldn't call them that, its thoughts, you read minds."_ He stated.

She snorted. " _Phil Coulson, I called him, I called S.H.I.E.L.D and no one came when Jane was possessed by the alien rock thing and now you're here for clean-up duty."_

" _He's supposed to be dead."_ Grant replied as he glanced at Coulson who was looking his way. " _You sure no one can see us talking?"_

She followed us gaze _. "Yes. I can put you on autopilot if you want and you can be on the roof with me if you want?"_

He blinked. " _I'll meet you later. Person to person, drinks. Find my Song Songbird."_ She rolled her eyes and disappeared and he focused on work.

And few hours later, more into the early hours of the morning Darcy met Grant on top of the roof with a bottle of scotch and two mugs from her kitchen. "Did your team follow you?" She asked him.

"No, but I bet they were curious." He stated.

"Tell me about Coulson, can I trust him, if I need too?" She asked in a whisper as she leaned against the brick railing of the roof.

"If all else fails, yes." Grant poured the scotch into the mugs. "Couldn't you find something other than these mugs?" He asked her holding up one mug shaped like fat cat and a Mickey Mouse one for him.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. " _Was Rumlow supposed to be in New Mexico?"_ She looked down into her mug.

" _I looked into it when I got back, but I don't have clearance for that particular mission and I can't just ask about it." He_ stated as he leaned next to her. " _Are you practicing your moves?"_ He asked behind the mug.

She nodded and took a sip. She flinched at the taste and sighed. " _I can't wait for a day where I don't have to wake up and wonder if I'm going to fight for my life from either side."_

" _Hey, I have your back."_ He told her.

She shook her head. " _I still don't know if you're worth it in the end Ward."_ She whispered. She looked up as she felt a different Song. " _Coulson is nearby. You should go."_ She looked at him. " _Don't worry, this was all in our heads, like always."_

He nodded and gave her a smile as he set his mug down next to her and walked away. Five minutes later she smelt another after shave and felt another Song next to her and she sighed. She looked over and saw Agent Phil Coulson staring out onto the city. "I wondered where my Agent sneaks off to." He stated.

Darcy blinked and took a deep breath and tried to remember that he wasn't Grant, she couldn't just slip into this man's mind like she does him. She spoke out loud. "He spotted me."

"I doubt that. I couldn't spot you from the building you were hiding on without a scope."

"Like the one you had Rumlow use to spy on me in New Mexico?" She asked him. She drank the rest of her scotch in one gulp and the rest of Grant's and poured some more for the both of them while Coulson stared at her. "I meditate when I start feeling upset or frustrated, I go out about a mile into the desert and I notice him and it wasn't hard to ask around and figure out who he was. I'm smart, I did hack into you guys." She winked at him.

"Rumlow wasn't at New Mexico." He said steadily. "He was supposed to be leading a STRIKE team somewhere else."

"It was him." She whispered as she handed him the mug. "I know what and who I saw."

Coulson frowned. "Did you tell Ward about it, is that why he met you up here?"

She snorted. "Have you seen the girls?" She pointed to her boobs. "I'm sure he came for a different reason." She sighed and leaned against the brick wall. "Though your Agent Ward." She took a deep breath. "He strikes me as the kind of guy who already harbors a torch for someone else." She shrugged.

"I'll keep that in mind." Coulson stated. "And Miss Lewis, I didn't get your calls until it was too late, I'm sorry. But I'm glad that you're all okay." He frowned at her. "Though I suspect that there is more than meets the eyes with you." He took a drink of his scotch.

* * *

She felt tears running down her face as she tried to bandage Erik's leg from the bleeding. Thor and Jane were gone. Luckily they were in New York to meet Tony Stork and they were protected from the shit hole that was HYDRA attacking their apartment. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay." She whispered to Erik as she tied his leg up tight and put pressure on it. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Darcy Lewis, come with us." A voice ordered behind her. She turned slowly to see a group of armed men standing in their doorway, they walked over the dead body of Ian. He tried to save them but he was killed when the last two HYDRA agents came through. "We are taking you and the Doctor in."

She turned back to Erik who was staring up at her in fear and she leaned down and kissed his forehead. " _I'm sorry."_ She whispered into his mind. She stood up slowly and turned to face them with a glare. "I'm not going with you." She stated out loud. "But you're not leaving this apartment alive." They stared at her wearily. "You're going to die."

"Hail HYDRA." They chanted as they raised their guns at her.

"No." She whispered and raised her hands and thought of the music. How music soothes peoples, calms them, angers, and kills them. She sent the notes of her anger to them she wanted as their bodies went rigid as they began to choke on their own blood, their blood vessels bursting through out their body. "You will never hurt anyone again. Because this is me, fighting back. This is my fight Song." She whispered, as she watched as one by one they fell over dead.

She took a deep breath, her body shook as she cried, she wanted to vomit and she wanted to scream. "Fuck HYDRA." She cried out loud. She turned to see Erik staring up at her, shaken and pale. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She bent next to him and touched his forehead again. " _Shh, rest. Help with be here soon."_

When Erik woke up Darcy was helping Hawkeye get him out of the apartment. "Are you sure you want us to take him first?" Clint asked.

"I'll be fine." Darcy smiled with a wave of her hand. "He needs it more than I do. I can wait." She smiled at Erik. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

" _Goodbye Erik."_ She whispered into his mind.

Clint blinked and they were at the hospital room and Erik was staring at him. "She's gone now." Erik stated. "I think she's always been able to do that, she just never wanted to."

"Do what?" Clint blinked, still not understanding. "Darcy?"

"She can control minds, she wasn't with us when we left for the hospital, but she was there when HYDRA attack, I think she waited until you were almost there. But then she left. What we saw was a mental image of her she seared onto our minds, less violent than Loki I think. She wanted to say goodbye, but didn't want to stay."

"She's gifted?" Clint whispered. "But she's not on the Index. It's, uh, a catalogue of all the gifted and powered people that S.H.I.E.L.D has found. Most of the time they're left alone, except when they're dangerous."

"HYDRA wanted her." Erik stated. "It was like I was second in their minds. They knew who she was."

"This isn't good." Clint frowned. "And I want to have words with her when I see her. I hate having people in my mind."


	2. Ch 2 Bad Blood

Own Nothing

Chapter Two

Darcy made her way through the city of London and onto one of the trains that was going to the continent. She took a deep breath and step up with her passport in hand and got a ticket. She was not a spy but she was running for her life now and she was scared. "I don't know how to do this." She whispered to herself as she found a seat on a train. She was lucky she had the foresight she pull out all of the cash from Jane and her own accounts before going on this trip. She didn't need HYDRA finding her with credit cards. She looked out of the window at her reflection. She needs to change her appearance. The next stop.

She took a deep breath and she suddenly felt like she was underwater. She blinked and looked around and she was now in pod with a man and woman her age. " _This is new."_ She stated and the man looked around and blinked when he saw her. " _Before you ask. I'm a mental image and only you can see me. I'm a gifted."_ She frowned at the word _. "I'm on a train trying escape HYDRA right now and you seem to be in a pod."_ She looked out the window. " _At the bottom of the ocean."_

He frowned and blinked at her before turning back the other female in the pod with him. "Jemma we have to figure a way out of here." He spoke with a Scottish accent.

"I just can't believe Ward would do this us." Jemma exclaimed.

" _Oh, you're Ward's team."_ Darcy's eyes widened. She stared at the two of them and crossed her arms. " _I fucking hate HYDRA."_ The man glared at her and nodded slightly in agreement. " _I wish I was strong enough to get you guys out of here."_ She sighed and walked closer to them and frowned as she looked outside. " _It's a long way up. Why would he do this?"_ She looked over at the man. She slipped quietly into his mind while he comforted his female companion. She blinked at his sharp intake of breath.

His Song was different from anything she had heard before. Grant's was beats, chords that mirrored her own, like a song that was never quite finished. Coulson's was to the core patriotic. The poor girl in the pod with them sounded like pristine scientific instruments. Jane's was like twinkle twinkle little star. Everyone has a Song that was their mind, body and soul. But this man in front of her. He was like she couldn't breathe, her lungs were on fire. But at the same time being near him made her want to sing out loud. His Song was floating into her mind and was becoming her new favorite ear worm. She took a step back and stare at him.

" _I can feel you do that."_ He whispered into her mind.

She laughed, shocked. " _You're beautiful."_ She whispered. She blinked. " _I'm sorry, we're both dealing with our lives in danger and I'm flirting. I think I'm flirting. I don't think I ever had the chance to do it before. Your Song is powerful."_ She breathed it in. " _Oh god."_

" _My what?"_

" _Your thoughts, you mind, soul. I can read those, but that's how I describe it. The only way I can."_ She stared at him. " _Please you have to survive this. I want to meet you in person."_ She stared at him. " _You're still talking to your friend there, and we're talking."_

He blinked in his mind and nodded. " _Leo Fitz. S.H.I.E.L.D, or what's left of it."_

" _Okay, I'll find you."_ She whispered. " _I have to go. I'm running for my life actually right now."_ She blinked and she was back on the train. She looked around and frowned. She was further along than she thought she was. She looked at the time at the clock on the wall. She must have gone a long way to find the Song. She took a deep breath and grabbed her bag, she would get off at the next stop, even though her ticket said another one. She wanted to make them work to find her.

* * *

She found him, Grant, she followed his Song. But instead appearing in his cell, like she knew where he was. She drove to him. She had gotten a hold of Jane and had gotten Stark to get her back home safely and quietly. Clint was the one to pick her up and they had a few words to each other. Most of the conversation she tried to keep from saying mentally. "Don't do that." He would start. "I don't do that."

"Coulson is alive." She stated as she watched him fly the quinjet. "He has a team and a member on that team worked for HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D and he kept my secret. Agent Grant Ward."

"I've heard of him. Good agent, sometimes an asshole." Clint stated.

"He was the one who told me that Rumlow was watching me." She looked down. "Back in New Mexico."

"Rumlow wasn't there and neither was Ward, how would he know?" Clint asked her.

"Grant was on an Op somewhere else and I was mediating in the desert." She sighed and looked forward. She took a deep breath and spoke out loud again. "I can project mental images of myself onto people, you've seen it. And I can bring people to where I am. I can make people see and hear what I want them too. I honestly don't know the limit to my power." She look down. "Grant was protecting me from both agencies by keeping me off the Index and now I have to find him."

"Why?" Clint asked. "I was under the impression I was taking you back to the tower."

"I want answers." She replied, her voice shaking. She looked up and stared forward. "How can someone who cares for me so much, who I know so much about, just dump two people into the ocean like that?"

"The two Fury fished out?" Clint asked. "I heard about that, meaning, I wasn't supposed to hear." He winked at her. "Alright, lead the way."

She looked over at him. "Thank you Agent Barton."

"So if you're becoming a super hero, what's going to be your code name?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Probably Songbird, that's what Grant calls me."

"Fuck. You're Project Songbird." Clint stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" She stared at him.

* * *

"Hey there pretty momma, can I ask what you are doing here?" Trip asked as he walked out to greet Darcy at the gate to dissuade her from getting in.

"Tell Agent Coulson its Darcy Lewis." She stated as she stared up at the taller man.

"Hmm, sorry honey, no one here by that name." He smiled down at her.

She snorted. "We can do this the easy way." She stepped forward and lowered her voice. "Where you tell him that apparently Darcy Lewis A.K.A fucking Project Songbird is here to see him. Or I will fucking mind control you into letting me in. But I'm in a good mood. So I'll give you three minutes to make the decision."

"Miss Lewis." Agent Coulson stated from behind them. "There seems to be a lot more than meets the eye."

She snorted and crossed her arms. "I want four aspirin, a bottle of water and my IPod back you thief." She stormed past Trip and Coulson into the base. "I don't have all day guys!" She shouted behind her. "HYDRA is still out there."

"God help us, but you're in here." Coulson whispered as he and Trip followed behind her. They found her in the meeting room with the rest of the team. "Sure, go ahead make yourself right at home." He stated sarcastically.

"Skye, Agent May, Dr. Simmons, Agent Morse, Lance Hunter, Agent Trip, Agent Mack. And we meet again Leo Fitz." She smiled at the man in the corner. "I'm glad you and Jemma made it out of the pod."

"You're…." Fitz struggled for the word.

"Do you want me to?" She tapped her head.

"Song." He stated. "You said song."

She nodded. "People have Songs. That's how I describe their minds, thoughts, souls." She shrugged. "I can read them. I can read thoughts."

"Oh! You're a telepath." Jemma smiled at her. "But you're not on the Index."

"Nope." Darcy stated. "And Nope. And this is where it's going to get complicated." She looked down. "A few years ago S.H.I.E.L.D approached me and wanted to put me on the Index but I made a deal with the Agent. I would keep his deep dark secrets, I would be left alone." She bit her lip. "It wasn't worth it, but I was young and I was scared, I had no one and I all I wanted was to live my life. And you just wouldn't leave me alone. I've already ran so much in my life. And I understood him, his pain." She breathing quickened. "I cannot be experimented again. I just escaped two years prior from another lab." She looked at Fitz. "I'll let you look. I won't lie to you."

"Who was the Agent?" Agent May asked.

"Grant Ward." Darcy stated. "I know everything about him."

"Lies that he's told you." Skye growled.

"You can't lie to a telepath." Darcy replied. "Or whatever you want to call me."

"How can we trust you?" Coulson asked. "You're a friend of Ward's?"

"You know your Song never changed Coulson?" Darcy asked him. "Even when they brought you back to life?" She turned to face him. "When I first met you, back in New Mexico, you allowed that Agent to steal my IPod and Jane's equipment. And I trusted you because your Song, your soul, it's patriotic and soft but it's strong and hard like a shield. And that never change. Dr. Simmons' Song sounds like medical instruments. Skye's." Darcy stopped and listened. "Vibrations in the Earth, pounding like a drum waiting to let out." She looked at her.

"And Ward's Song?" Hunter asked. "Is it harmonies and melodies?"

Darcy shook her head. "Beats and chords, but no actual music. It matched mine. It's like it's missing something. And that's what makes it so easy to connect. But then. I was blown away by the most powerful Song in the most unlikely of people and it was beautiful. I couldn't breathe, it was suffocating. I felt like I was being burnt alive." She looked up at the ceiling. "But I felt like singing and then I knew. What kind of person can put two put he called friends in the bottom of the ocean?" She looked at Coulson. She took a deep breath. "I can get him to talk, let me talk to him."

Coulson stared at her before glancing around at his team. "Okay, but we monitor it."

"That's fine." She smiled.

* * *

"You found my Song." He stated when the wall cleared.

"You're not worth it in the end." She whispered out loud.

"They're watching us aren't they?" He asked her.

She nodded as she took a seat in the chair. "I didn't have to be here to talk to you, I could've be anywhere in the world to talk to you. I've proved that over and over again. We are talking out loud so they can hear it."

"Why?" He asked her.

"How did Rumlow find out about me?" She asked him. "You promised to keep me quiet. That was our deal."

"Garrett was getting suspicious to where I kept disappearing to, He must've sent him to spy on us."

"Bull shit." She cried out. "I know you. I know the truth, I've seen it in your mind, and I want you to say it."

He stared sadly at her. "I spent too much time on you. I was trying to mold you like Garrett mold me. I found out about the lab you escaped from about the third time we've met up but I blocked it from my mind. You said I was getting better at it anyway."

She snorted. "I lied."

He blinked, shocked. "That isn't true."

"Garrett told you about me, how my own parents experimented on me when I started to show abnormal behavior at a young age. When they couldn't control me, they had someone else take me off their hands. I kept you around because I had hoped you would keep your end of the bargain. But you didn't."

He stepped towards the barrier. "I tried to protect you! I couldn't keep you safe! Garrett wanted me on the bus to put a bullet through Fitzsimmons but they ran into a pod so I dumped them into the ocean. I knew that they would get out. As punishment Garrett send a ten man team to your place in London. Because I couldn't pull the trigger, you had a target painted on your back."

Darcy stood up and stared at him and sighed. "Your Song is broken, it's changed." She took a step turned away. "We have two options here Grant."

He snorted. "Just two."

"You let me know everything, everything about HYDRA. And I give you a new life." She looked at him and her eyes gave him an icy stare. "Option two, I take what I need, you won't feel it anyway. But what you will feel, is every blood vessel in your body bursting as you choke on your own blood. Trust me when I say that my version of the memory wipe is a lot better." She moved towards the stairs. "I'll give you thirty minutes. And I'll know if you try to harm yourself." She walked up and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Darcy swallowed the four pain pills that Fitz handed her and chugged the bottle of water in three deep gulps. " _Sorry."_ She stated in his mind, she heard him take a deep breath.

" _You could've told me that you were friends with Ward when we were in the pod."_ He stated back in her mind.

She rubbed her eyes as she felt the others stare at them. She knew that they couldn't hear the two of them talking to each other mentally. She sighed and sat back in her chair in the conference room. " _You were trying to figure a way out and I was trying to get away myself."_ She looked down. " _All of this because I decided to keep a secret. I should've told Coulson when I had the chance, I just. I didn't want to be locked up again. I'm just as bad as him."_ She wiped a tear away.

Fitz stared at her with a frown and grabbed her hand, he ignored the looks from his team. " _Show me everything."_ He stated mentally to her.

She looked at him and nodded. "Okay." She whispered out loud. She closed her eyes and let the memories washed over her, she started back a few years prior to meeting Ward, to her parents and the lab. The experiments and her escape. The meeting with Ward, college, Jane, him teaching her to fight, London. He saw the meeting between them through her eyes, the feelings she felt, the sensation of his Song in her veins, the power over her. It was like it severed Ward and hers' connection. Over seven years of memories soared through his mind in a matter of second and he jumped back. He blinked and he looked over to see Coulson bending down holding a napkin to Darcy's bleeding nose. "Bathroom?" She gurgled against it.

"Down the hall. Second door." Coulson stated and they watched as Darcy raced out of the room. "What the hell was that?" He yelled at Fitz.

"Every…." He struggled with the words, his head spinning with his memories, with her memoires. "Memo…Memor…."

"Memories?" Skye asked. "She showed her memories?" She stared at Coulson in shocked. "Did you know she can do that? Why Fitz?"

"That's extraordinary." Simmons stated as she worried of Fitz. "Are you alright?"

"He might need to lie down for a bit." Darcy stated as she walked back in. "I might need to lie down, I've never down that before." She sat back down in the chair and breathed. "It's like when I get ahold of this, something else comes along. I just want it to stop. I want to find my wall and hit it." She set her head on the table. "I want to stop knocking them down."

"It's no wonder HYDRA would want her, she seems to have no end in sight." Simmons stated as she studied Darcy from Fitz's side.

Darcy looked up and sighed, she pushed herself away from the table as she stood up. "Time's almost up. My way is a lot less painful than TAHITI but it works. I've done it before." She looked at Coulson. "I don't want to be on the Index."

"You're too powerful not to be." He replied honestly.

"I'll make you forget." She whispered. "And I'll run and I'll keep running."

" _Don't run."_ Fitz thought to her. She shot her head around to look at him, she never had someone think to her first, she was always the one who made first contact. It surprised her. " _Stay here with us."_ He whispered in her mind. " _Me."_

She turned to face him fully and tilted her head at him, thoughtful. "If I stayed here." She stated to Coulson out loud. "And worked for you, and I don't use my powers on any of you unless you ask. You keep me a secret. I'll be your secret weapon against HYDRA and anything else." She looked over her shoulder at him.

"You want to be our trump card?" May stated from the corner.

"In exchange from being kept off the Index?" Bobbie asked.

"I already know all of your secrets." Darcy stated. "I wouldn't have walked in here without knowing them." She stated truthfully. She looked back at Fitz. "But sometimes Songs change."

* * *

Darcy stared at her long-time friend with sad eyes. "Do you want to be a fire fighter? Or a Police man? I think saving people might still be in there for you."

"Don't do this Darcy. I'll tell you everything." Grant whispered. "Let me stay here. I want to stay with Skye."

Darcy shook her head. "I could feel you fall in love you know, your Song had different beats to it, and different chords were being strung."

"Our Songs are the same, you said it yourself." He stated. "Can you really do this?"

"I did it to my parents." She blinked and stared at him. "So yes. And I've done it to myself, several times. But there's always a failsafe. Something to make me remember when I'm in danger."

"What?" Grant's voice cracked.

Darcy tilted her head at him. "HYDRA will always be after me and I'm not stupid enough to think that S.H.I.E.L.D, or you, or Coulson or anyone out there in this world who can protect me." Her voice rose with her anger. "Because you will always try to use me." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You'll find a way to put me on your stupid little Index and I'll be captured all over again." She crossed her arms again. "I remember what Project Songbird is, it's me. Garrett told you to call me that, to get me to remember, a life that I wanted to forget. And I did. I am powerful, a tidal wave of power that no one can control."

Grant took a deep breath and even his stare. "So we're more alike than you let on."

"No. We're not. Because your Song is broken." She bit out with ice. "And my Song is strong and I need one that is even stronger, a Song that clawed its way back from the depths. It fills my veins and makes me want to sing. I've never felt that kind of Song before."

"Before? You've met them?" He asked her. "Who?" He stepped her.

"I think what you're most afraid of is being left alone." She whispered.

"I want to know who." He stated.

"It doesn't matter. I have what I want." She smiled at him. "I wish you the best life Grant, or should I say Graham Whitman of the Portland firefighters."

"Darcy." He breathed. "Don't go."

"I mended your Song, maybe one day it can be a melody." She smiled sadly at him. "You should be waking up soon, you've been gone for hours. This is the last time we will see each other."

"Darcy."

"Goodbye." With a blink she was gone and he woke up to his new life and with new memories.


	3. Ch 3 Burning Bridges

Own Nothing

Chapter Three

Darcy spent most of the morning cleaning the kitchen like she was expecting company, with a fine tooth comb. She ignored everyone for most of the week. She did make dinner for the team and most of the meals for the scientists like she would have if she was still with Jane. If anyone noticed that every day she took over eight aspirin, they never said anything to her. Each day when she was done with one room, she would move to the next room, cleaning and organizing the rooms to be in perfect order that Phil Coulson was impressed by it. "She's going to keep doing this until someone stops her." He stated. "I talked to Dr. Foster who directed me to Dr. Selvig who said that Miss Lewis normally meditates to relieve stress and that she hasn't been doing that lately."

"Maybe she has found other outlets." May stated as they watched her through the monitors in his office.

"I doubt she had any release in a long time." He stated. "Physical or sexual if that's what you mean." May turned and glared at him which he returned with a smile. "I'm worried about her."

"You're worried about the telepath that can turn us all against each other?" She asked him.

He clicked his tablet and zoomed in on her body and frowned. "She's tense, like she's ready to run at a moment's notice." He zoomed in closer to her face and pursed his lips. "She's been crying."

"She likes Fitz." May stated. "Maybe she should talk to him."

"Alright. But we should set her up an appointment with Andrew, just in case." He replied.

"I rather not."

"Darcy." Fitz spoke slowly as he walked into the room as she cleaned. She stopped for a moment before continuing her cleaning. "I'm worr..worried." He bit out the words.

She sighed and straightened up and walked over to the cabinet and grabbed two mugs. She set them on the counter and got out his favorite tea and started to brew a kettle of water. She put the tea bags in the mugs before she washed her hands. When the kettle whistled, she lifted it off the stove and turned it off, she poured the hot water into the mugs and set the kettle aside. She finally turned to face him. She slid him his mug and wrapped her hands around her own, he noticed that her hands were shaking. He took a deep breath and looked up at her to see her looking down." _Are you alright?"_ He thought to her with his mind.

She shrugged and lifted the mug up to her lips, the steaming liquid burnt her lips catching her off guard. She dropped the mug and it shattered on the counter and spilt the hot liquid all over her. She hissed and cried out at she fell backward. Her hand covered her head as tears fell. Her whole body trembling as if a weight was crushing her. "Darcy." Fitz rushed over to her.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered softly out loud as tears continued to fall. She looked Fitz in the eyes. "It's like I can't breathe, I can't sleep, it's so full and the headaches are getting worse. I normally just block them out but I can't." She wiped her eyes and leaned her head back against the cabinet door. Her breathing was labored and erratic and it reminded Fitz of a panic attack. "I used to have an IPod that I used, music that was specially selected to block everything out, my own personal white noise."

"Where….where is it?" Fitz asked her.

"No." She replied. "Coulson took it and I left my other one with Jane when I came to find Ward." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, because he tarnished it." She closed her eyes. "I just need to get away from everything, I just haven't lately. HYDRA is going to find me, I'm putting you all in danger."

"No you're not." Fitz grabbed her hand. "I asked you to stay. You stayed for me."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I will never take you away from your team or asked you to follow me." He took a deep breath and stared at her. He squeezed her hand for her to continue talking. "Because what you have here Fitz, your team, with all its imperfections and beauties, it's a family. And I'm not. I don't even have a Song. I have beats and chords that maybe could become something, maybe I used to have a Song, but it was taken from me. My own parents experimented on me before selling me to scientists." She searched his eyes for understanding. "And I'm saying this out loud so Coulson or whoever watching us can hear this too, because I don't want to lie to you. I am project Songbird. I became too strong for them to handle, I didn't let them see to the full extent of what I could do and I killed them to escape. I either had them killed either with their own hands or I burst their blood vessels and bled them out like I did the HYDRA agents. I am broken, damage beyond repair and I am scared of what I can do because I can hurt people."

"Darcy." Fitz started.

"I went back for them Fitz. My parents and I wanted them to pay." She narrowed her eyes at him. "It was the middle of the night and they were still up watching TV like normal people. I snuck in and instead of killing them, I wiped their memories, I altered them. You know why?" He stared at her and frowned. "Because I read their minds and they thought that the scientists that they sent me to were going to help me be better. Like Xavier school for the gifted. They wanted to help me in their own twisted way." She shook her head. "So I altered their memories, they never had a child, never wanted kids and the next day any evidence of me, they would get rid of it. I took some money, showered and changed clothes and I left."

"How old were you?" Coulson asked and Darcy looked up and noticed for the first time that he and May were standing in the kitchen. She was focused on Fitz and telling him her past, she didn't noticed their Songs.

"Sixteen." She licked her lips. "I was picked up by cops in the next town over and since no one claimed a missing teenager and I wouldn't tell them anything about my parents. I was put into foster care. All they could figure out was that I was abused and tortured because I was. They weren't nice in the labs." She sighed and rubbed her thumb against Fitz's hand. "I would have nightmares and I actually on several occasions give myself memory wipes with a built in failsafe in case I needed to run."

"Songbird." May stated.

Darcy nodded. "Amongst other words, names and places." She took a deep breath and yawned.

" _Maybe you should try sleeping now."_ Fitz whispered in her mind.

"You should get some sleep." Coulson stated.

Darcy smiled at them both and nodded. "Sure." Fitz stood up and helped Darcy to her feet. "I should clean up my mess."

"I'll get it" May stated. "Fitz will make sure you get some rest." She gave the younger man a look. He nodded and pulled Darcy along to the bunks.

* * *

It was a few days later when Coulson located Darcy on the Bus, she was in the integration room, with it black hexagon walls, sitting on the floor. "This is comfy." He stated as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Fitz says that you slept for almost 18 hours."

"It was nice, now I need to get out." She replied.

"But you're in a box." He replied.

She cracked opened one eyes and stared at him. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to sit down with me? Either way, I can't keep physically talking to you and you don't like me in your head. Fitz is the only one who keeps an open link." She closed her eye.

"We'll discuss your and Fitz's link later."

"No we won't." She replied. "You each made a conscious, on your own, grown up decision and he made contact with me first after that was decided." She shrugged and reached out her hand. "Do you want to come and spy on the Avengers or not? I miss Jane."

He sighed and slipped off his shoes and sat crossed legged across from her, their knees touching and took her hand. "Okay what's next?"

" _Take a deep breath."_ Darcy slipped into his mind and she could feel him fidget. " _It isn't that bad."_ Three deep breaths later they stood in the Avenger tower in Jane's lab and Darcy was smiling. She watched as Jane was bent over her desk working on her calculation _. "She's going to her work herself to death if I'm her not there to help her."_ She whispered.

Coulson stared at her sadly as Darcy bent next to Jane and brushed a strand of hair out her face. Jane stilled for a moment before continuing as if nothing had happened. " _She can't see you?"_

Darcy shook her head and looked over at him. " _Come on, let's go look at the team."_ She walked through the tower with him, they checked on Tony in his workshop, Bruce in the Lab. Natasha and Steve who were sparring. " _You can stay here if you want and watch. I know you miss them."_

" _My Song tell you that?"_ Coulson stated.

" _I don't need a Song to tell me things what I can just read on your face."_ She smiled softly at him _. "I'm going to see Erik, I feel his Song somewhere here. I'll find you when it's time to leave."_ She nodded to him before searching for Erik. She found him shortly in his lab _. "Erik."_ She whispered softly to herself.

He looked up from his board. "Darcy, are you here?" He looked around, his eyes focusing on her. "Are you really here, or are you a mental image?"

" _I'm in your head. This is a mental image, like before. It's best not to speak out loud."_ She smiled and walked towards him. " _How are you, how's the leg?"_

" _I'm fine, leg's good. Jane's misses you, have you seen Jane?"_ She nodded. " _Good, good. She'll be sorry she didn't get to talk to you. Thor thinks you might have other worldly blood in you."_

Darcy stopped and stared at him _. "I don't understand. Like him? Or another Alien? My parents were human."_

" _It would help if you told us who your parents were. But the only file we have on you is from when you went into foster care at sixteen and there's nothing before."_ Clint spoke behind her. " _See I can do it too."_

Darcy turned to see the Avenger standing there with Coulson who looked sheepish. Darcy narrowed her eyes at the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. " _For being the Director of a secret spy organization, you suck at being sneaky, even as a mental image."_

" _I didn't know he would be able to see us."_ Coulson stated.

Darcy sighed and shrugged _. "We should meet up some time, swap information. That should be fun_." She rolled her before turning back to Erik who was smiling softly at her. " _We should be heading back. I just wanted to check in on you."_

" _Thank you Darcy."_ Erik Smiled at her. " _Be safe my Dear."_

" _I will."_ She blinked and her and Coulson disappeared from the Avenger tower and were standing on top of a cliff side and sat down. " _Oh god."_ She laid down on the damp grass. She took in a deep breath and could smell the salty sea breeze as if she was actually there.

" _Where are we?"_ Coulson asked her.

" _Who cares?"_ Darcy replied _. "Relax and enjoy it. Your socks won't actually get wet you know."_ She laughed. " _We're still in that room and now Agent May is watching over us. We're good."_

" _That's comforting."_ He sat down next to her. " _So this is like a vacation without having to go away."_

" _A mental health day."_ She hummed. " _I had a lot of those, I read a lot of books about traveling and I snuck into a lot of people's minds when I was younger. I found a lot of war stories, some horrible like mine, some actual war ones, some beautiful stories. I found the gems, the travel ones, the ones about far off lands before they were tarnished with time and I go there. Sometimes I can find it just right, this is a memory actually. I don't remember the place actually, I know its Great Britain."_ She took a deep breath and turned her head in the grass and stared at him. " _We're in a memory in the past, not exactly time travel, but close enough."_

His face fell as he stared at her in shock. " _You are too dangerous to walk around Miss Lewis."_

" _I know."_ She whispered _. "But I would rather kill myself than willingly be of any aid to HYDRA. And honestly."_ She poked his leg. " _If Fitz didn't ask me to stay. I would've wiped your minds, gotten what I need from Ward and ran for it. But I only stayed for him. I'm here for him."_

" _He's your Song."_ Coulson stated.

" _No."_ Darcy replied. " _I have my own Song, it's just broken, like its unfinished beats and chords."_ She shrugged against the grass.

" _There is a thing as soulmates Miss Lewis."_ He replied.

Darcy sat up and stared at him with a frown, he stared back at her with an arched brow. She rolled her shoulders back and they were back in their own bodies and still staring at each other. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You should go, I think May wants you."

"You're upset because I'm right." He replied as he stood up to grab his shoes. May stood waiting by the door for him.

"I'm upset, because you set him up to be hurt." She replied. "And I don't know if that makes me angrier at you or me."

Coulson stopped and frown softly at her. "You have to give yourself some slack."

"Let me know how that works out for you." She replied. "When you try it with Skye."

* * *

Darcy had stayed back when they went to San Juan, she wasn't going to be useful there well at least, and they thought she wasn't going to be. Turned out a telepath would've been very useful. She stared at Skye in the Quarantine room all scared and alone as everyone else stood outside and shouted at each other. Darcy's eyes darted around as she noticed small things began to shake, starting with Skye's small room and frowned. She blinked and sent a mental image of herself into the room with the younger girl. " _Skye, sweetie."_

"Darcy, you can't." Skye turned and looked between the image and the real Darcy who was still outside. "Can you do that?"

" _Yes, I know you're scared, but can you take a deep breath for me sweetie?"_ Darcy reached out to touch her.

The shouting outside was getting worse and Skye flinched away from Darcy, suddenly the shaking filled the small room, a quake filled up the medical center. Darcy took a deep breath a sent a wave through everyone and silenced them. A signal clicked in their brains and they stopped talking. The real Darcy stepped forward and they all turned to her. "Alright, now I know I wasn't there, and I'm not a member of this team. And you are all very scared right now, I can feel it." She gave them all a look. "And right now, I am controlling you all to shut up until I say otherwise. Because there is someone who is even more scared than all of you and she doesn't even get to be comforted so stop bitching." She turned and glared at Mack. "I get that being possessed isn't fun. Coulson and I have mutual friends who can attest to that and there's no way you should've survive that, but they let you live, so just be happy about it." He looked like he wanted to get angry with her, breathing heavily and glaring down at her. "If you have a problem with the way Coulson is running his show then walk. Because he was alien blood in him, I most likely do according to Thor and who knows how many other people on this planet Mack. Because there has to be a reason that makes them gifted. And not all of them are experiments. So walk, hell I'll even give a free wipe if you want."

She looked at everyone and sighed. "Remember when I first arrived here, I told you, I knew all off your secrets before I walked through the door. It was the truth, I know everything about all of you. From your childhood, marriages, divorces, loves, breakups. Jobs, what you do for fun." She turned to all of them. "I was not going to walk into another place where I'm going to be betrayed or sold out again. Because every second of every single day I'm waiting for you to sell me out. To put my name on the Index and lock me up. Because I'm too dangerous, because I haven't proven over and over again that you couldn't trust me." She smirked. "So I protected myself." She glanced at Bobbie then back at Mack. "You'll forget me if you try to mention me to anyone outside this team. Scared yet Mack? If so, there's more to come. Because this world is changing and you need to roll with it or get the hell out of its way." She took a step back and crossed her arms. "Now if all of you are down yelling, Skye should rest, I'm going to grab a laptop and we're going to watch movies and you guys can chill in silence for a while." She turned on her heel and walked to her bunk to grab her laptop, by the time she returned only Fitz was there in the lab with Skye. He had a small bowl of popcorn enough for one person.

" _Are you really going to watch a movie?"_ He asked her mentally.

She shrugged as she watched her mental image comfort Skye in the glass room. " _Something's changed Fitz. We need to help her. Keep her safe."_ She opened the slot and slid the laptop in the box and the bowl of popcorn on top of it. She slid the door closed and smiled as Skye opened it and grabbed the bowl and laptop. " _I have a whole bunch of movies on there, so take your pick and the mental image of me will be with you as long as you need me to be. And you can call me back when ever. I'll leave the link open. The longer we have it open should allow you to feel me whenever I'm around, sometimes I just like being two places at once."_ She smiled at Skye.

" _Is this how you talk to Fitz?"_ Skye asked her mentally.

Darcy nodded. " _We're both here for you, whenever you're ready to talk. Whenever you're ready to show me what happened, we can figure it out together. I'm always here for you."_

Skye inhaled a shaky breath and wiped her eyes and stared down at the bowl of popcorn in her hands. "Hey." She spoke out loud. "When you first came here, you said that my Song, was like vibrations in the Earth waiting to be like out."

Darcy nodded, remembering it. "Yea." She spoke out loud too. She could feel Fitz watching them, though he tried to look busy. "You want to know what it sounds like now."

Skye nodded. "Is it still that same? Like you said Coulson's was?"

Darcy took a deep breath and closed her eyes and looked for Skye's Song, it wasn't hard to find, and it was loud and close by. "It's certainly loud." She stated, "It's like it broke through the surface like a flower blooming in spring, _its pulsing, maybe because you haven't gained control yet. I suspect once you learn control of your powers Skye, your Song will be less chaotic."_ She spoke some of it mentally before she opened her eyes and smiled. "But underneath it all, it's still the same drumbeat, like a warriors drum in the morning sun. Steady, powerful, faithful and beautiful. You're still the same, you just broke through the surface Skye."

* * *

"You are familiar with Lady Sif correct?" Coulson asked her as he led her to his office on the Bus. "From New Mexico?"

Darcy nodded. "You know this already, so why are you asking me?"

"She had her memory wiped from a Kree device and we might need you to un-wipe her." He replied. "She's in the box."

She blinked and nodded as he brought up the camera view of Lady Sif with May in the integration box. "I can try, but if the power was stronger than mine, I don't know." She sighed and nodded again. "But for Lady Sif, I'll give it a shot." She turned and left his office and headed to the room. She knocked softly on the door and opened it to see May staring at Lady Sif who looked up at her, obviously not expecting her. "Hi, my name is Darcy Lewis, we've met before a few years ago. Agent Coulson thinks I might be able to help you with your memory."

"How?" Lady Sif asked.

Agent May stiffened as Darcy took a seat across from Lady Sif, arms crossed as she stood by the door. "They call me a telepath, I can read the thoughts of others, and I'm powerful. I can read a person's soul, I call it their Song. Their thoughts, minds and soul are like music to me. Notes, beats, chords, rhythms. Take Agent May over there." Darcy tilted her head to the older woman and Lady Sif turned and stared at her for a moment for turning back to Darcy. "Her Song tells me that she's strong, that she has seen some dark things and lived on to see another day. Its flows like a river that breaks through a mountain." Darcy stares off for a few minutes as she listens to May's Song and smiled. "I can go on about Agent May, but somethings are best private. But she is loyal and strong and she cares." She focused her eyes on Lady Sif. "There are days where she doesn't trust me, most people don't."

"Why?" Lady Sif asked her voice firm, her eyes hardened on Darcy.

"You can never lie to someone like me, but how can you trust a word I say when I can make you believe it no matter what?" Darcy whispered. "I was alone in this world and I'm barely clinging on to the people I have here. I love the people I put before myself Lady Sif more than anything and I would tear this world apart of them. And my power grows every day." Darcy frowns. "Thor, he is a mutual friend of ours." Lady Sif nodded at the name.

"It sounds familiar." She stated. "Your Agent Coulson mentioned him earlier."

Darcy nodded. "He told another friend that he thinks that I have alien blood in me, maybe it is Kree, or maybe it's something else. But if I can help you, or when we get the guy that did this to you and get him to help you if I can't. Can you find out?" She pleaded. "I want to know what I am."

Lady Sif nodded. "I will Lady Darcy."

"Thanks." Darcy reached out her hands. "Let's get this show on the road." Lady Sif grabbed her hands. "Now close your eyes and relax. _I'm going to slip into your mind now."_

" _This feeling is bizarre."_ Lady Sif replied mentally.

" _That is the normal conscious."_ Darcy replied. " _Now let's look for your memories_." She searched for the memories, she could see the childhood lessons, simple things that could never be forgotten, like her fighting, the stories, her learning. But there was a wall blocking her, she scrunched her nose and focused on the wall, on tearing it down, on breaking it, on climbing over it, anyway she could just to conquer it. "Let me in." She whispered out loud.

"Lewis you should stop." She heard Agent May order. "Your nose is bleeding."

" _No, I'm not done_." She whispered mentally, though she didn't know if May heard her or not. She felt the crack in the wall and she kept pushing as Lady Sif squeezed her hands tighter _. "Help my Lady Sif, it's your mind, let me in."_

" _I don't know how."_ Lady Sif replied. " _This… this magic, I think it might be Kree."_

" _Kree's can bite me."_ Darcy replied as she kept pushing harder and harder. She felt the cracks splinter more though out the magic. "I want your memories. And I want you to have them back." She whispered out loud. She could see the cracks in the minds eyes and almost hear the audible pop as the cracks reached up and back, splintering. " _Now."_ She whispered mentally as she pushed one more time and got through. A flood of emotions and memories surged between the two women and Darcy bit her lips to fight back a scream as Lady Sif's inhuman strength almost crushed her hands.

"I remember." Lady Sif stated as she kicked back her chair, she released Darcy's hands. "You have my gratitude Lady Darcy."

Darcy nodded as she try to gain control of her breathing, her bleeding nose and lip dripping blood onto the table. "No problem, anytime."

"You are most powerful Lady Darcy, I have not seen a being such as you in all my life, Thor was right to think that your origins might not be of this world. But Kree it is not." Lady Sif stated as she walked around and knelt next to her. "But I vow to be of service to you as my repayment for what you have done for me. I will find your answers."

Agent May handed Darcy some towels as Coulson walked into the room with Fitz who looked worried. Darcy covered up her lower face with the towel and nodded in understanding. " _Thank you."_ She replied mentally to Lady Sif.

Lady Sif gave her a smile before standing up to face Coulson. "Son of Coul, we must find Kava. He must be stopped."

A few hours later Darcy found herself walking with Fitz when they felt a shake. "Skye." They both whispered and started with a run towards the center of the quake. They entered the room with the Kree, Kava; Lady Sif, May, Coulson and Skye. "Get away from her!" Darcy shouted as she bolted into the room. "May get her out of here!" She turned and faced off against the two aliens.

"She must be destroyed!" Kava shouted. "She will kill us all." He glared after Skye. Lady Sif stormed after May and Skye as Coulson, Fitz and Darcy faced the Kree.

"Oh buddy, she's not the one you need to worry about." Darcy stated as anger boiled up inside of her. She stepped in front of Coulson and Fitz and lifted her arms. "Skye is one of mine. She belongs to me."

"She is an abomination!" He shouted. "She is the creation of a Kree Diviner and she must be destroyed."

Darcy hissed. "No." She narrowed her eyes at him as the lights started to flicker and things around them started to shake and rattle. "Her name is Skye and she is scared and she is to be protected and loved and I will not let you hurt her." She flicked her hand and flew him across the room. "I have very few people in this world that are mine and she is one of them. Her Song is the Earth humming with the rising sun, beautiful and strong. She is powerful and yes destructive but down to her core she is still Skye. And she will do anything to protect her family." She winced when she felt Skye shoot herself through their mental link. She turned and glared at the Kree alien who stared at her. "Skye is not the one you should be afraid of."

"What are you?" He asked her.

She frown and tilted her head and with a flick of her wrist she made him unconscious. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Lady Sif, I know you can hear me." Darcy's voice echoed in the room and Fitz and Coulson felt goosebumps rolled up their spines as they watched her. "Remember when I said I was powerful, it's true, and there's nothing I won't do for the people I care about." A tear roll down her cheek. "So please, leave Skye here, for my repayment. She will be under my protection, I will keep her safe. She has to learn to control her powers and she won't learn that in a cell. This is her home, her family. Please don't take that away from her." She took in a shaky breath and nodded as she opened her eyes. She looked over at Coulson and smiled. "She agreed. Skye will remain here."

Coulson stared at her. "Thank you."

Darcy wiped her eyes and nodded. "Anytime." She whispered as she closed her eyes slowly and fainted. Fitz rushed over to her and barely made it in time to catch her.

* * *

"I was in a coma for four days." Darcy eyebrow twitched as she glared at Coulson who sat next to her in bed. Fitz had decided to leave to make her something to eat. He was the one to break the news to her via mental link that Coulson had sent Skye away, but Coulson wanted to tell her everything else himself. Skye had been kidnapped, the "Real S.H.I.E.L.D." had taken over, and Coulson had kept a helicarrier a secret from them. He and Hunter went to Mexico. And because of her neat party trick Mack and Bobbie couldn't tell anyone about her. Not even Gonzales – Darcy was so happy about that- knew about her when he came into the Playground to take it over. "Where's my Skye?"

"She's not actually yours." Coulson stated.

"I didn't lose her." She scoffed arms crossed as Fitz brought in her food. He handed her a bowl of soup and crackers. " _I can try to find her, but that's some heavy meditation that I'll need to not be in here for."_

Coulson sighed and pinched his nose. "You should get some rest, maybe I get Dr. Simmons to clear you for bed rest in your room. _Is that enough privacy_?"

Darcy took a in a spoonful of soup and nodded. " _Fitz can you keep them away from me?"_

Fitz nodded. " _All the suspicion is on Coulson right now, so taking it off you won't be a problem."_

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." Darcy said out loud as she set her bowl of soup down. "I hate hospital rooms." She nodded at Coulson who gave her a small smile. "I hope you find her. Bring our Skye home."

Simmons cleared her for bedrest in her own room an hour later, so Fitz helped her to her room and got her settled on the bed before he checked the room for begs. "I leave a mental image in here." She stated as she watch him as he searched with a device. He came up with nothing. "I check everything few days but I always leave a little bit of me just about everywhere."

"That's a bit disturbing." Fitz stated. "And fascinating." He smiled at her. "Do you think you can find her?"

She nodded and toed her shoes off and laid down in bed. She pulled the covered over herself and Fitz set down next to her and grabbed her hand. "I just have to find her Song."

"Her beautiful and destructive but the humming Earth in the morning sun Song?" He asked with a smile.

"Shut up." She intertwined their fingers. "I don't know how to explain it to other people without sounding weird or stupid. I made you feel it once." She looked up at him.

"I felt like I was burning alive." He whispered as he stared down into her eyes. "How can you think that's any good?"

"You know when you have a forest that constantly has fires, just small ones, over and over again. And finally there is this huge one that just burns it all down to the ground, just torches it all." She tried to explain.

"Is that me?" He asked her. "The fire that consumes you?"

She shook her head. "With that fire, the trees can start to grow again, new life can grow. You are the fire that brought me back to life. Ward gave me a reason to fight, he was my fight Song, but you burned all of my bridges to my past, making start something new." She blinked away tears and he used his free hand to wipe them away causing her to smile. "Coulson called you my Song. And I think maybe both you and Skye are both my Songs."

"Both of us." He laughed with a smile. "The Fire and the Earth."

Darcy nodded. "I don't know, but I want to protect you both, keep you safe, I want make you soar with your gifts in life. I want to help you."

He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips and then on her forehead. "Go find our Skye."


	4. Ch 4 Close Your Eyes

Own Nothing

Chapter Four

Darcy searched and she searched, she almost gave up on finding Skye's Song. She was either really well hidden or she didn't want to be found. Their mental link was weak and stretched thin at best and that worried her. "Skye, where are you?" Darcy asked herself as she laid in bed. Fitz had tucked himself into the corner of her bed over an hour ago to keep watch over her. He kept people from bothering them as well as update Coulson. He was reading one of Darcy's books from her shelf when he caught a glimpse of her whole body go rigid.

"Darcy?" He asked.

"I think…" She whispered. She was gone, physically vanished from her bed in a blink of an eye and Fitz's heart stopped as he stared at the empty bed.

He picked up his phone and called Coulson. "We might have a problem. I think Darcy might've found Skye, but now she's gone too."

Darcy stood in the middle of a sunny courtyard, her eyes blinking as she adjusted to the sun. She stood there in her purple flannel sleeping pants and t-shirt, people around her stared at her in shock but she ignored them as a familiar Song rang in her ears. "Skye." She whispered as she felt a quake shake the Earth. "Skye!" she shouted and ran towards the quaking, her bare feet slapping the concrete as she raced towards the shack that had the shouting and the most shaking.

"You need to calm down Skye!" A man's voice stated.

"Skye Sweetie." Darcy burst through the door.

"Who are you?" An older Asian woman asked as she glared at her.

"Skye." Darcy breathed as she stared at Skye. Skye stared over at her in shock.

"Darcy, how did you get here?" The shaking continued to worsen.

Darcy shook her head and stepped forward. "I need you to breathe for me sweetie. You're safe okay." Darcy opened the link in Skye's mind. " _I'm here for you, always."_ She whispered to her mentally. She hugged gently as Skye embraced her and took a deep breath. "Your Song is still the same." Darcy stated out loud. "It's shaken, but it's still the same Song."

"A humming in the Earth." Skye whispered out loud. "A warrior's drumbeat in the morning sun."

"Yeah." Darcy smiled. "It's a good Song." The quaking stopped suddenly and Skye relaxed. She pulled away from her friend and smiled. "Are you okay? Are you safe?"

"Of course she's safe, we provide a safe haven for all Inhumans." The young man stated.

"Lincoln, I think she's just worried for her friend." The Asian woman stated. "What is your name?" Darcy stared at the woman with a frown. "It's very rude to breach someone else's mind without their permission."

Darcy arched an eyebrow. "So is kidnapping one of my own. I don't take kindly to that."

"Skye is one of us." The woman stated.

"I think I would like to go home now." Skye stated.

The woman frowned at Darcy before smiling lightly Skye. "Let me train you for a few days, see what it's like here then decide."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Darcy stated with a head tilt to Skye. She intertwined their fingers. "I'll protect you if they try to hurt you."

The woman smiled at her. "You're not very trusting are you?"

"No." Darcy replied as she stared at the woman. "And if and when we decide to leave and you try to keep us here, understand this. However powerful you think you are, I'm more powerful. And if Skye doesn't want to be here, we won't stay."

"Where were you when S.H.I.E.L.D tried to hurt her?" The young man asked Darcy with some bite.

"Hey!" Skye shouted at him. "Lincoln that's enough."

"I was in a coma for four days because I was stopping an actual Kree from trying to kill Skye. They don't exactly like people like you." She looked up at Skye. "But she's one of mine, so I knocked him unconscious, made a deal with an Asgardian to keep her on Earth to protect her."

"Wait, wasn't Sif supposed to…" Skye started

"Doesn't matter." Darcy cut her off. "Show me your new digs." She pulled her out of the shack and back out into the sun. "I didn't come all this way for nothing."

"You came here for me!" Skye laughed. "Let's get you some clothes!"

* * *

" _So scary Asian lady is your Mom?"_ Darcy asked in Skye's mind as they laid next to each other in bed. Afterlife tried to give Darcy her own room, but she refused to leave Skye's side, she just found her again and Skye constantly had their mental link open now that they were close again. " _I can see the resemblance."_

" _She doesn't want to tell anyone because there are rules that she has to follow."_ Skye replied sadly.

" _A place like this, I'm sure there are a shit ton of rules Skye."_ Darcy looked up at her _. "But you have both of your parents back, even though one of them is a loon."_

Skye snorted back a laugh and hugged Darcy and laid her head on her shoulder. "When you first came to the Playground, I didn't trust you." She whispered out loud. "You were friends with Ward, you knew all about him and you did nothing to stop it. But I see how much you help Fitz and how much you love him." Darcy inhaled deeply at the word. "You do, I think you trusted Ward to protect you, just like we did and you were betrayed. And I understand how scared you were not wanting to be Indexed. I was so scared that with the way Simmons was acting and Mack, that I would lose my friends and teammates. But you and Fitz. You didn't hesitate." Skye looked up at her, tilting her head. "You called us yours', your people. And I like that. Gordon told me that when he first went through the Mist the first reaction he received was a hug and a reassurance. He asked me if my team did the same." Skye wiped her eyes. "They didn't, but you did. And you always claimed to not be a part of the team."

"I'm the trunk card." Darcy whispered.

"You're my friend and you stayed with me and comforted me with movies and popcorn when you knew something was wrong. You came across the world when I was scared, because I called you."

"I told you that you can call me whenever Skye, and I will come." Darcy hugged her tighter.

"You said that you'd send a mental image, but you're physically here, you're getting stronger Darcy." Skye whispered in awe.

"Because of you and Fitz." Darcy reassured her. "You make me stronger."

"You have to know who you are." Skye replied. "I finally found out, it's your turn now."

"I know who I am. It's the what I'm worried about." Darcy sighed. "Come on, it's time for you get some sleep, it's been a big day." She took off her glasses and turned off the light and they went to bed.

Darcy waited until Skye was sound asleep before she slipped out of bed, she pulled on her glasses and her shoes and opened the door quietly. She slipped through the housing and outside she walked through the quiet courtyard, shrouded in shadows and chilled by darkness. She made her way through a trail that she saw earlier, not noticing that she was being watched this late at night as she made her trek. She walked up the trail to the gazebo that had panoramic views of all the mountains and took in a deep breath and rolled her shoulders back. She toed her shoes off and hissed at the chilled night air as she sat down the on the freezing concrete ground with and grimace. She relaxed her back as she took in deep breaths and let them out intervals. She closed her eyes and began to meditate.

She felt like weight was lifted off her shoulder as she floated around and got the lay of the land, she figured out where they were and how big 'Afterlife' was before she took off to explore other places. She checked up on Jane and Erik who was happy to see her. They had some new recruits that they were training and Clint had a new baby that she went to go see. He was annoyed to see her at first because it was early morning and the baby needing a diaper change and his wife was still asleep and the kids were at school. She laughed at him and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek before racing off to check on Fitz and the team. Fitz was in the garage and he looked up when he felt her presence. " _I missed you."_ He whispered in her mind.

" _I missed you too. Skye is fine, she's safe."_

" _When you are coming back?"_ He asked her as he bent back to continue to work.

" _Hopefully soon, she's training with some people, I think that they took her to help."_ She leaned over to watch him.

" _So they're like her?"_ He asked her _. "S.H.I.E.L.D would want to index them."_

She shook her head. " _They don't want to be Indexed. They're like me in that respect."_ She frowned. " _Have you talked to Mack and Bobbie again?"_ She glanced at the bigger man across the garage. " _You should."_

" _He betrayed us."_ Fitz replied.

" _For S.H.I.E.L.D Stupid is as Stupid does."_ She rolled her eyes. " _Do you have a few minutes to spare? For a mental Health day?"_

He nodded and set his tools down on his bench and set down. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes and soon they were in his Mother's home in Scotland. He inhaled his mother's cooking and turned to look at Darcy and smiled. " _Thank you."_

She smiled. " _Sometimes, you have to remember who you are protecting. I don't have anyone outside of this."_ She looked sad. " _Everyone I know is connected to S.H.I.E.L.D in some way or another. Aliens and Agents is my life now. But you have your mom Fitz you have to keep her safe. It's the little things to show her your love, even though you can't tell her in person."_

" _I love you."_ Fitz stated.

Darcy blinked and stared at him, she searched his eyes, search his Song and felt his fire inside burning brightly, no lies, no deception, only truth _. "Fitz."_ Darcy whispered. " _When we're together again, I'm going to need you to say that again because I'm going to kiss you."_

He broke out into a grin and nodded. " _I will."_

" _Until then."_ Darcy rolled her shoulders back and she was back in her body and Fitz in his, she blinked and winced at the rising morning sun. Her legs stiff for how long she had been sitting there. She looked down to see a sleeping Skye, her head resting on her knee. "Skye sweetie."

"That's impressive meditation." Jiaying stated from the steps.

"It clears my head. White noise has the same effect." Darcy replied as she ran her fingers through Skye's hair, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

"You are protective over my daughter." She stated, it wasn't a question.

Darcy nodded. "I don't trust people. I could say that I trust a handful and those are a variation of the Avenger and Skye's team. But the two people that I trust my life not to hurt me are just that, two. One is Skye. I guess it's because we're the most similar, mirror opposites in some ways. She was taken away from her parents they fought to get her back." She looked up at Jiaying. "When my parents found out about my powers at an early age they tried to figure them out for themselves, they experimented on me. I was five when they couldn't control me and sold me to scientists where I stay as a lab rat until sixteen." She watched as Jiaying took a deep breath shocked. "I see your scars and I know your story, Skye told me it from when her father told it to her. We're both survivors, and we both cling to what we love." Darcy brushed Skye's hair from her face as Skye snuggled against her leg more. "Skye was hurt by a mutual friend, agent, which we knew that we trusted. So know this, if you or her Dad, try to hurt her. I will hurt you."

"Is that a threat?" Jiaying asked. "It wasn't very subtle."

"Call it foreshadowing." Darcy replied. She looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled. "Skye, sweetie. Jiaying is here, you need to get up. It's time to start your training."

Skye opened her eyes and blinked in the face of the morning sun. "I woke up and you weren't in bed, your Image said you went to see Jane and Fitz."

Darcy nodded. "You know scientist, they don't take care of themselves. Mental health day was needed."

Skye scooted until she sat up and smiled. "You take DC on those?"

"I did once, Great Britain in a memory from the past. I'll take you on one after your training. We'll go where ever you like." She smiled at her. "But train hard to make it worth it."

"Hmm Okay." Skye stood up and stretch and smiled at Jiaying. "Let me get dressed real quick and I'll be ready."

Jiaying nodded and turned to Darcy with an arched brow. "What will you be doing today?"

"Shower? Maybe walk around, read a book, stay out of your way." She shrugged. "I'm a guest in your house, but I'm not a prisoner in your court."

"Quite." Jiaying replied before she nodded and turned away to walk back to the temple.

"Wow, Skye's mom is scary."

* * *

Darcy hummed as she looked at the young man Lincoln who stared at her back. "Do I have something on my face?"

"What are you?" He asked her.

"Asgardians don't know, the Kree don't know." She shrugged. "So three out of the rest of the universe is pretty good."

"Three?"

"They're pretty sure I have other worldly blood in me, meaning I might not all be human or not human at all." She replied.

"What can you do?" He asked her.

She snorted. "The question is what can't I do?" She sighed and looked at the hem of her shirt. "You have your basic telepath stuff, reading minds, making people do things, hear things they didn't, I call it music, because that's how I interpret it. Each person has a mind, thoughts and a soul and I call it a Song. Each Song is different for the most part. Some are the same, those Song typically go together, and some complement each other they also go together. Then you get Song that are incomplete. Take mine for instance, its beats and chords, that's it. Nothing else there, maybe once there was or maybe I'm not complete because I need other to complete me." She looked at Lincoln who stared at her. "Does this make sense? Because when I try to explain it, it never does?"

"It does actually, so Skye is your Song?" He asked her.

She blushed. "She's one of them, yeah. She wasn't an instant connection, she didn't trust me, and because how can you trust someone who can make you believe anything you want them too?" She asked him. "Fitz, he was an instant connection. His Song is like fire and it burns from within and it keeps me alive. Make me want to never look back into the past and just keep moving forward, to keep looking to him." She smiled at the memory.

"What else can you do?" He asked her with a curious light in his eyes.

"I have these mental images of myself, when I have a mental link with someone, like Skye, or anyone else. I can leave a mental images of me anywhere and it's like a ghost version of me and only those who's had me in their heads long enough can feel me. I'm with Skye right now while you and I are talking here. I'm also in our room to make sure no one comes in it, I'm not very trusting."

"You're very open about your powers with me." Lincoln replied, eyes wide.

"You're a nice guy, I've already looked through your mind the moment I stepped into the shack with Skye in trouble." She replied steadily. "And besides my powers are growing all the time, most likely I'll gain a new power by tomorrow." She shrugged.

"That's scary."

"Why do you think I made the deal with S.H.I.E.L.D to keep me off the Index?" She asked. "I'm their secret weapon against HYDRA and anything else that comes at them. "And I remain free. And besides, I'm awesome at memory wipes." She winked at him.

* * *

"Would it make you feel better if I got Indexed too?" Darcy asked Lincoln as he laid in the hospital bed all bandaged up. "We can be agony buddies together?"

"Don't make me laugh." He groaned. "And no, you need to stay off it."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she stared down at him. "How about this, I put you on auto pilot and while Dr. Simmons is rocking her thing, you come on a Mental Health Day with me? Sound fun?"

He blinked and stared at her and licked his lips before speaking. "Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"Because you're one of Skye's people and by default, you're one of my people." She winked at him. "And besides, I need more people to worship my awesomeness."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can do that."

She laughed and looked up to see Simmons staring at her. Darcy nodded in Okay and Simmons made her way into the room. " _Just take deep breaths and this will be over soon."_ She reached into his mind and he blinked as Dr. Simmons started talking to him and asking questions that he answered on auto pilot.

Darcy blinked and she and Lincoln were in a museum, a science museum that was obviously having a field trip day. " _You science nerds are all the same."_ She whispered.

" _Hey, this is my MHD."_ He replied with a grin.

" _Well come on then."_ She grabbed her hand. " _Let's go walk around and see the exhibits. Nerd."_ She laughed as he stepped ahead of her and pulled her along instead. They stayed in the museum for a few hours before going to another place Darcy thought would be comforting. They sat on top of the cliff as the desert warm air tingled her skin. " _Jane and I used to work in a town three hours that way."_ She pointed south. " _I had a foster home here once in this town and this is where the kids would come and hang out."_ She thought of the memory. " _The Dad was abusive and I called the cops of his ass, and I made him sing like a canary."_ She looked at Lincoln who was staring at her. " _I didn't always use my powers for good."_

" _That was good."_ He replied.

" _I made him kill himself afterwards."_ She replied. " _That wasn't good, I was in a dark place for years. I gave myself my first memory wipe after that night."_ She sighed and looked up at the sky. " _It's hard being this way, knowing that you could've stopped things from happening if just read the right thoughts, or force them not to pull the trigger. But I wanted to live the most normal life possible, I wanted to go through and ignore all the thoughts and noises people made just be Darcy. But if I just warned someone about HYDRA, then Ward wouldn't have hurt Fitzsimmons, Skye wouldn't have been shot, Ward would've been taken care off."_ She looked down. " _I'm not good."_

Lincoln grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. " _I don't know that many people who would give Mental health days to people they don't know, or offer to put themselves on the Index for someone else. Darcy you're good, you just have a lot on your shoulders. Maybe you should talk to someone."_

Darcy took a deep breath and sighed _. "Skye is at your bedside, and she's upset that we took off without her."_ Lincoln smiled down at her. " _Come on, let's get back."_

" _So I'm one of yours by default?"_ He asked her.

" _Don't make me regret saying it."_ She warned him.


	5. Ch 5 Get Ready For It

Own Nothing

Darcy and Clint landed in the Quinn Jet at the Avenger facility in the early afternoon and Darcy was a little nervous. "What if they think I'm weird?"

"You've been spying on us, I'm pretty sure they already do." Clint stated.

Darcy rolled her eyes with a snort and followed him down the ramp. He led into the garage and into the elevator. "You'll be staying with Jane, and Erik. Thor is in Asgard right now, but he's expected back soon. Hopefully. Jane sent some sort of message to him via Heimdall that you were coming." He shrugged. "I don't know, he seemed 'most joyful' in his words, to see you. He wanted to talk to you about something." Clint gave her a smile. "Maybe he unlocked your mystery."

"I told Lady Sif, that she didn't have too." Darcy stated as they got of the elevator.

"Darcy!" Jane bolted and jumped on her hugging her like and octopus on a jar. "I missed you. Don't leave me here alone with these idiots again."

"Hey!" Tony shouted. "I resent that!"

"Jane honey." Darcy rubbed her back as she hugged her friend. "I missed you too, I'm here for a few days baring a world ending event."

Tony snorted. "Because we're due for those."

Natasha glared at him. "Shut up."

"So kid, Clint says you can control stuff with your mind?" Tony stated.

"No, I control people, there's a difference." Darcy stated around Jane who still hasn't let go of her. "I uh, can do other things too."

"Like what?" Jane asked as she peeled herself away from her. "Erik wouldn't say much about it other than to Thor.

"Is Darcy here then?" Erik stated as he stepped out of the elevator. "Thank you for sending one of your mental images down to see me. It's always a pleasure to see you my dear."

"How often do you do that?" Natasha asked her.

"She was here last week." Erik replied. "We talked for over an hour telepathically. She thinks I'll look crazy if people see me talking to myself out loud."

"Well." Darcy shrugged one shoulder.

The elevator opened up and Darcy turned to see Steve there with the new recruits. "Kid, these are the newest Avengers, Rhodey, Vision, Wanda and Falcon." Tony stated with flare.

Darcy nodded as she looked them all over, she stopped at Wanda who looked alarm as she stared at her. "Hmm." Darcy hummed as she and Wanda stared at each other. "Are you having fun there?" She asked the younger girl.

"You're not from here." She stated.

"That is the general conscious yes." Darcy stated. "I have been told that by two Asgardians and a Kree."

"How odd." Vision stated as he stepped forward as he peered down at Darcy, Darcy could feel Jane get protective at her side but she waved her off. "Wanda is right, you are not from this world."

"I got that." Darcy stated low. "Tell me something I don't know."

"How do you interpret thoughts, like musical notes?" Vision asked her. "Souls are Songs to you, but your own isn't one, so you need others to complete your own."

Darcy blushed and took a step back. "I… shit man. Yes. I have two… well kind of three Songs, Fitz, Skye, and Lincoln."

"What do they sound like?" He asked her.

Darcy felt like her ears were ringing as everyone stared at her. "Fitz is like fire, he burns from the inside but he doesn't have any powers, he's normal. Skye, she's inhuman, decent from Kree. She control the vibrations of the Earth and she sounds like the humming of the Earth in the morning. Lincoln, he's Inhuman like Skye too, electricity manipulation." She blinked, she never bothered to listen to him, he was Skye's people and hers' by default. She searched for his song and listened for it. "Electricity coursing through a wire, surges of power. Light in the darkness, hope in the night." She blinked and shrugged. "Why?"

"You are drawn to Songs of the elements. I'm not sure, but I think you belong to an ancient race of elementals." Vision stated. "To a time before the Infinity Stones."

"What?" Darcy asked confused.

There was a burst of light and everyone looked outside to see the Rainbow Bridge outside, a moment later and it was gone. Thor stood in its place. "No regards for lawn maintaince." Tony muttered. They watched as he entered through the sky light and greeted their friend. "Well our Science love child just dropped a bomb on the kid here Thor." Tony exclaimed.

Vision turned to Thor and nodded. "I think Miss Lewis maybe of decent of the ancient elementals."

Thor looked over at Darcy and sighed. "Aye, from what Lady Sif as told me of your power Lady Darcy, I believe that is to be true. You are the last of your kind. Most likely sent to the planet to be protected."

"What happened to them?" Darcy asked. "If what Vision said is true and they're before the Infinity Stone and what you told us, the stone are old, like hella old. So what does that mean?" she took a deep breath. "This just doesn't make sense. Last of my kind? When did they die out? Was there a war, famine, a plague or did we scatter across the universe and breed with other species? Why was I left alone, whose bright idea was to leave a child with enormous power like this alone so I can be given to parent who obviously didn't know what to do with me, who sold me to be a lab rat and tested on?" She started to pace as she rambled on, not paying attention what she was saying.

"Hold up." Tony stopped her. He grabbed her arms. "Your parents sold you?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "To scientists because they couldn't control me, from five until I was sixteen, I was a lab rat." She shook her head. "That isn't the issue here, I'm way over that. Moved on, I'm upset on the whole shipping me off the home planet without protection stick."

"I'm not off the human trafficking thing." Tony stated. "What were your parents' names?"

She snorted. "It doesn't matter, I escaped, took care of the lab and I wiped and altered my parents memories." She shrugged as she waved him off.

"What did you do the lab?" Clint asked curious.

Darcy went stiff and she could feel Wanda slip into her mind and sift through her memories. "She made them kill each other, others, she burst their blood vessels and blood them to death." Wanda whispered.

"Like those HYDRA agents in London." Erik whispered.

"It was a dark time in my life okay, I'm good now." She muttered as she crossed her arms.

"No wonder S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted you on the Index." Clint whistled.

"You are most courageous Lady Darcy and a skilled warrior." Thor stated. "I am most lucky to have known you in your brightest of days."

Darcy turned to Thor, eyes watering. "Thor." She stopped and stilled. "Skye." Her eyes unfocused as she listened to Skye, to Fitz and tried to find the rest of the team's Songs. "The team." She whispered. "I have to go." She dropped her bag. "Skye, can you hear me?" She asked out loud. "Skye sweetie, I need you to open the link as much as you can, Fitz, open your link and call me to you." She closed her eyes and focused on her two songs and fought to find them, she took two deep breaths and she was gone.

"What the hell?" Sam finally spoke.

* * *

Darcy appeared in the middle of the bridge on Iliad and glared up at Skye's mother Jiaying. "You know, I respected your privacy, but bitch, this wouldn't have happened if I read your mind in the first place."

"And I thank you for that." Jiaying stated with a smile.

"Where's Skye?" Darcy asked.

"She's safe and when this is all over, she will see what I have done for her." Jiaying proudly stated.

"God, she has two loons for parents." Darcy groaned as she looked around the room, she spotted Lincoln who looked sadly at her. "You're really making me regret what I said." She pointed to him.

"That isn't nice." Jiaying stated.

"Well, I wasn't talking to you." Darcy replied as she turned to glare at her. "Let these people go, stop what you're doing, it's wrong. You can't force people to change. Their stupid and stuck in their ways and that's why they need to be eased along slowly. It's why America only has a president for four years."

"Enough. Get her." Jiaying ordered.

"No, I don't think so." Darcy flicked her wrist and one by one all of the Inhumans fainted. "Unlike you Jiaying I will actually win this fight." She walked up the step and looked at Lincoln who was still standing there. "You can make a choice, you can help us, help Skye. Or run."

"Lincoln help me." Jiaying pleaded with him.

Lincoln looked at Darcy and nodded. "I'll go find Skye." He took off down the hall with a mental image of Darcy next to him. "This is a little weird."

" _Try talking in your head, people think it's less weird."_ She replied as she turned down a hall without him. " _Skye is this way!"_ She shouted mentally to him.

Darcy and Jiaying stood there on the empty bridge glaring at each other. "I won't let you stop me." The older woman growled.

"I was hoping you were going to say that you won't let me take Skye away, but I see where your priories lie." She nodded. "You're a bitch, but sure, revenge is okay."

"They did this to me, HYDRA did this to me!" She screamed.

"I was tortured and tested on for twelve years, and killed everyone to get out, but you don't see me wanting to ruin everyone's day. I moved on, you should too. Listen to some music, it calms you, soothes you." Darcy slowly stepped closer to Jiaying to get a better grip on her. "Helps us falls in love, makes us happy, cry, laugh, dance. It's a great therapy tool."

"Shut up." She growled at Darcy. She pulled out the blue crystalized rocked. "I wonder how much more my daughter will love you when your dust." She tossed it to the ground and it shattered. Darcy's heart raced, she had heard the story about what happened to Trip, she knows about the Terrigen Crystal and what it does. Jiaying smirked at her as the dust curled up Darcy's body. It reached all the way up but then it fell back down and disappeared. "What?"

Darcy let out a laugh. "Oh shit, that was close." She let out a breath before stepping forward and throwing a punch. She realized when she made contact that she was out of practice since Ward and maybe she should, if they all survive this, asked Agent May or even Hunter to spar with her. Jiaying stumbled back a few feet holding her face as she stared up in shock as two of her men came running in.

"Shoot her!" Jiaying shouted.

"Shit." Darcy flung herself over the edge of the upper lever and under some desk as one of the men shot at her and Jiaying and the other took off with the crate of crystal. "Shit, shit shit." She muttered as she scooted away from the shooting. "Ward did not cover this in training" she wined to herself.

"But we will." Agent May stated as she took out the man from above. "When we get back, you'll start training if you're going to continue to be a part of this team."

Darcy poked her head up from under the desk. "Yes, I agree." She smiled. "How's Skye?"

"She went after her Mother." May frowned.

"She's a bitch." Darcy stated as she walked up the steps to the top landing.

"Don't I know it?" May agreed.

* * *

" _So what do you think of Coulson's new hand_?" Fitz asked her.

" _Pretty bitchin'"_ Darcy replied.

"Scoot over." Skye stated as she made her way over with three bottles of beer and a bowl of popcorn. " _We talking about Coulson's awesome hand?"_ She joined in the conversation. The other two nodded in unison. " _Awesome."_

" _So is Lincoln rebuilding Afterlife?"_ Darcy asked Skye as she opened Fitz's bottle and handed it to him before opening her own. She took a small drink and savored the taste. It was nice to just relax after the last few days of craziness.

" _I think he's trying to find all of the Inhumans that Gordon and Jiaying hid away and explain what happened. Don't you have one of your images with him?"_ Skye looked over at her.

" _I do, but just watching over him, when he needs me, he knows how to open the link, we've practiced it_." Darcy ate a few pieces of popcorn. " _So the theory from Thor and Asgard is that I'm from an ancient race that is older than the Infinity Stones."_

" _Really?"_ Fitz sounded interested as he sipped his beer and from the angle he was at, with his head on Darcy's lap, legs on the side of the couch, it was a feat. " _That's interesting."_

" _I should probably go back, I did leave my stuff there."_ She mused as she took another sip. She still had questions and something didn't sit right with the information they told her. Thor seemed surprised at what Vision told her, off guard and relieved to agree to it. She wondered if there was more to her story.

"Road trip." Skye stated out loud.

"Where you guys headin?" Hunter asked as he stepped into the room. "You have room for one more in your group?"

Darcy blinked as Skye and Fitz looked at Hunter before looking over at Darcy questioning. Darcy never looked at Lance hunter before, she always associated him with Bobbie and Mack, though she heard that he was betrayed like the rest of them. She searched his eyes first, they were honest eyes, and an honest face with it. She searched for his Song next, she brought Fitz and Skye with her, so they could feel it too, and she wanted them to experience the very first feeling of meeting a new Song for the first time. It was cold chilly, like he was closed off. It reminded her of winter and ice in the coldest of months on the deadest of winters. She felt like she was up in the mountains and the cold biting down on her and she worried that it would bury Skye under it, and suffocate Fitz's fire, but then she saw something. In the distance, a light, small but still bright and warm. Like the sun rising in the distance to signal the first thaw of spring, she could tell it was his heart. Warm in the center and she could tell the others could feel it too.

" _Grab yourself a beer and have a seat, we're talking about visiting the Avengers."_ She stated in his mind. She watched as he broke out into a grin. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer and with a quick pace, sat down in front of her on the floor. She handed him some popcorn and he took a handful as he relaxed. They stayed in comfortable silence for some time discussing their upcoming trip to the Avenger facility before anyone bothered them.

"There's been an issue." May stated as she stepped into the room. "Simmons's missing."

"What?" Fitz sat up alarmed.

"Everyone in the conference room now, Coulson's orders." May ordered before disappearing down the hall.

"Let's go." Skye stated as she stood off the couch and everyone followed her, they set the bowl and their beers on the counter and headed to the conference room. "Coulson what happened?"

"Dr. Simmons was working with the stone that Jiaying had on the ship and the door was opened and it sucked her in." He played back the video. A new agent who was talking to Simmons pressed on the on the door accidentally opening it they tried to close it before walking away. Simmons later tried to close it again before the stone liquefied and swallowed her whole.

"Shit." Darcy and Hunter whispered.

"We know nothing of the stone or its properties, but we have to find a way to get Simmons back, she's one of us." Coulson stated. "Darcy can you open a link to her?"

"I would have to have one already to her, and just the cursory one when I came here might work, but I don't know. But I can try." She stared at the screen and felt a pounding headache looming over the horizon. "I'll try to bring her home." She whispered.

Coulson nodded before turning to Skye. "Try to get in contact with Lincoln, see if he knows anything about this stone, any of Jiaying records or journals has anything about it."

Skye nodded and looked at Darcy who nodded as well. "I'll open the link when we're done here, it'll be faster." She stated.

"I'll start looking through Jemma's notes, see if I can see what she was working on." Fitz stated. "Maybe what was inside the stone was feeling threatened."

Coulson nodded in agreement. "Everyone else split up to find a way to help, we need to bring her back home." They nodded and looked up at the screen as the video played over again before May shut it off.

* * *

Darcy and Hunter walked to the science division where the Statue was being held in comfortable silence. There still was new S.H.I.E.L.D. agents everywhere and now her secret was out, she wasn't allowed to walk around the Playground without a bodyguard. " _Could be worse, could be Bobbie."_ He joked.

She snorted. " _I think she would've thrown me in the cell by now."_ She whispered.

" _She isn't that bad."_ He replied. " _She's a witch but she has her moments."_

" _She has her reasons for doing what she did, she saw what HYDRA did and she made a call for the greater good when the higher ups wanted something different." Darcy_ shrugged as they made their way down to the Statue, ignoring the looks from other agents as they walked by. " _But I gave them chances to come clean, and they still didn't and that is what bothers me."_

" _You did love, I remember."_ He agreed. " _But sometimes stubborn, it's just a different shade of stupid."_

They made it to the guarded door and frowned as they were let through. "Stay outside." She stated out loud. "If it pulls me through, I don't want it doing it to you."

"Bollocks." He griped. "We go in together."

She sighed and rolled her eyes and stepped through the door to see the stone changing its shape as they moved towards it. "It feels weird in here, doesn't it?"

"Not to me it doesn't." He replied as he stepped right beside her. "It does look creepy doing that though."

"Yeah." She agreed. "If anything weird happens, get us the hell out of here."

"Define weird?" He asked her with a smirk and an arched brow.

She turned to face him and glared. "Really?"

"Just asking." He shrugged.

She sighed and stepped a few feet closer, but not close enough that she would feel any more threatened by the stone and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She search for the stone, she search for Dr. Simmons, no she search for Jemma. She searched for her Song, the sound of scientific instruments lightly played on a lab table like a piano, that's Jemma. That's Jemma, she's science but she is also kind and caring and she loves her friends, they are her family. She has a deep seeded need for the search for knowledge and the thirst for understanding the unknown, Jemma, where are you?

Darcy shut open her eye and blinked, she was in the hallway, her back against the wall and on the floor. "What?" She looked around to see the two guard securing the door and Hunter looking worried over her. "What the hell?"

" _Love, you were glowing and_ that stone was getting very angry at you for invading its personal space, so I got us the hell out like you said." He knelt down to brush her hair from her face as she took deep breath to calm her heart.

" _Glowing?"_ She asked mentally and he nodded. "I think we need to have a talk with the Avengers."

"My thoughts exactly." He stated out loud. "I got you." He lifted her up into his arms and carried out to the Quinn Jet.

* * *

"Why would you lie to me Thor?" Darcy asked him as she settled in on the couch, Jane had gotten her some tea and Hunter coffee. "Is there even a being older than the Infinity stones?"

"Aye, there is, so old that it is lost to us in text." He frowned. "I think Vision was afraid to tell you the truth because once you become aware, it will cause you to become in great danger."

"I'm in danger every day Thor." She turned to Hunter who slid a tablet to Thor and played the video of Jemma and the stone. "This is one of our friends, our teammate Dr. Jemma Simmons, and two days ago this stone swallowed her whole and I tried to get her out, tried to reach her. But then I started to glow and it got apparently angry at me and lashed out. Hunter had to get me out of there before it did the same to me." Darcy sighed and sipped her tea. "I need to know how to get her back, can we get her back?"

Thor watch the video and looked sad before looking angry. "Where did you get this?"

"It's been here for centuries, the Kree left it here. They created these warriors, Inhumans; that have Kree blood in them to fight in their wars. And I guess that's theirs too. But we don't know what it does. We think that Skye's mom, Jiaying, she was the leader of the Inhumans, she knew. But she was killed when she tried to poison the Earth with Terrigen Crystal made from a Diviner."

"It eradicates them." Thor stated.

"What?" Darcy spit out her tea.

"Bloody hell!" Hunter shouted. "And Simmons is in there?"

"How do I get her out?" Darcy asked.

Thor frowned as he looked at her. "I am afraid to tell you the truth Lighting Sister. I do not want to lose you."

"If the answer is to leave her there, I won't. I'll find a way." She told her. "I will always find a way."

"You are not strong enough yet." Vision stated as he walked into the room. "You have lived a human life for too long and it has made you weak. Through your bonds, you have grown stronger, but you are still not strong enough." He stood in front of the coffee table and stared down at her. "You will need to be trained in your powers."

"I gain new ones almost every day." She argued. "Hell I learned to teleport myself through a mental link when I could only send a mental image of myself before and that was when Skye needed me there."

"Your bonds make you stronger but you only have two solidify bonds now, your Skye and Mr. Fitz. Without more you will not be able to handle the full truth of what you are without it crushing you under its power." Vision stated.

"With power comes great responsibility." She deadpanned.

Vision blinked at her. "I do not understand the reference.

Darcy sighed. "So I need more Songs." She stated as she looked at Thor. "Can you at least see if there's a way you can get Jemma back? Maybe see Kava from Kree, he know the team. Maybe, at least Lady Sif. If he can do something? I'll make you cookies?" She smiled at him.

"How come you never offer to make me cookies?" Hunter asked.

Darcy turned and looked at him. "Really?"

* * *

Darcy and Hunter walked into the conference room a few hours later and sat down. "Thor says it is the Kree's old failsafe system and it is used to eradicate the Inhumans." Darcy stated as Hunter handed a bottle of water and three aspirin. "Thank you." She popped the pills and drank half the bottle in two gulps. "I also asked to see if he could get any info from Asgard about it to see if we could get Jemma back."

"So your trip to the tower was a success." Bobbie stated as she stared at how close Hunter and Darcy was sitting. "You're getting cozy with everyone."

"I gave the two of you a chance to come clean." Darcy started. "So this shit needs to end here." She glared at her and Mack. "Get off you high horses, apologize to everyone if you haven't already and start making amends. We're not in middle school. This is about Jemma, not your drama."

"Thank you Miss Lewis." Coulson stated as he came in with coffee. "And I saw the video from when you went into the room, we're not trying that again for a while now."

"I don't even remember anything." She stated. "Apparently I glow."

Coulson frowned at her. "You're normally aware of your surroundings even in deep mediation, or when you're somewhere else."

She nodded. "I closed my eyes and searched for Jemma, next thing I know, Hunter had me out in the hallway and the guards were securing the door. Said the Statue was angry and I glowed." Hunter nodded in agreement.

Coulson looked down at his tablet and played back the video for them all to see. They watched as Darcy and Hunter walk into the room and talked for a minute before going quite. Darcy closed for eyes and breathed in and out. It was nothing for five minutes and slowing a soft glow appeared around her, a green glow around her until it was brighter. The Statue inside the clear case morphed and liquefied against the walls and morphed back again, angry at the small woman outside the box. Wanting to lash out at her. Darcy glowed brighter as she concentrated more and the statue acted out more in turn. Hunter looked back and forth in between the two before he made the decision to grab Darcy and run. He reached for her and as soon as he touched her, the glowing stopped and she went limp in his arms. He carried her outside the room as the Statue continued to rage on inside the glass cage.

"What the hell?" Mack asked, he looked at Darcy who stared up at the screen. "You glowed."

Darcy blinked and looked over at him confused. "I glowed?" She sounded confused.

"We just watched you Darcy." Skye stated as she looked at her friend worried.

She blinked against and looked up at the screen. "I don't remember." She whispered and rubbed her head. "I don't feel so good." She swayed a little and Fitz caught her as she fell towards him.

"That's what the green man said." Hunter stated as he watched Fitz pull her up right, Darcy was passed out cold. "She wasn't fully strong enough to fully comprehend her true power to understand what she was." He looked at Coulson. "It's like she's subconscious giving herself mind wipes whenever she gets too close to finding the truth. That's why she doesn't remember glowing. Or why she didn't see it."

"Or she's lying." Mack stated.

"There are three people here who are in her head." May stated. "Four if Lincoln was here, they would know if she was lying to them. Fitz, get her to bed. She needs to rest. She keeps pushing herself."

* * *

Darcy woke up the next morning to both Skye and Fitz sleeping next to her in her bed. She groaned sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and reached over them for her glasses. She pulled them on and looked around to see Lincoln sleeping in her desk chair. "Hey." She whispered.

He set up and smiled at her. "Hey." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Skye said you fainted, so I came back early, I was worried."

She scrunched her nose and thought back. "I don't remember." She tried to sit up but two arms wrapped around her. " _Guys, I have to go bathroom."_ She whispered in their minds. They loosed and let go of her. She slipped out of bed and Lincoln helped her out of her. He steadied her on her wobbly legs for a moment. "I feel so dizzy." She muttered.

"Skye said you had a day yesterday, you went up against the Statue." He whispered as they walked to the bathroom. He waited outside it for her to finish. "Are you hungry?" He asked her. "Hunter said you might want to eat when you get up."

She thought back to it and nodded. "God, it's been hours since I've eaten." She whispered so she didn't waken her two sleeping guardians. They walked out of her room and to the common area and kitchen. "So Thor and Vision, one of the newest Avengers, says I need more Songs –Bonds they call them- before I can find out what I am." She stated as she started a pot of coffee. She took a deep breath and smelt the coffee beans. It was a good smell. "They think that until I'm strong enough to handle the kind of power that comes with what I am without it crushing me, they won't tell me." She sighed and scratched her head as she got a bowl out to pour her a bowl of cereal.

"I'm one of your Songs." He stated.

"Not really." She stated. "You're one of Skye's people, and yes one of mine by default. But not really one of my Songs." She turned and grabbed the milk.

"Why not?" He opened the fridge and handed her the milk. They stopped and stared at each other. "Why can't I be?"

"I'll never leave your head, I'm always there. It's different than me leaving an image with you watching over you. I'm constantly with you. No privacy, it's like having another person inside of you. I don't even know how Skye and Fitz do it honestly, it just sort of happened." She took a step back.

"We can let it happen to us." Lincoln stated. "I've seen you with Skye, you make her better, when you came to Afterlife, and she immediately had control of her gifts after the initial shock of seeing you there of course. You love her, and you love Fitz. And I don't know if you can love me too, but if I can help you find out the truth, I want too. You helped me so much and you don't even know me and you Skye mean so much to me. You two are the only family I have."

Darcy stared at him, and sat the carton down and stared at him. "Lincoln." The coffee maker beeped and saved her a few minutes from answering. She had a moment to herself to gather her thoughts as she grabbed a cup and poured herself a mug.

"Mr. Campbell, Miss Lewis." Coulson stated as he walked into the Kitchen. "You should still be in bed."

Darcy glanced at the clock to see it was five in the morning. "I've had enough sleep, I could be Captain America." She stated behind her mug with a smile which he returned as he poured himself a mug.

"Cereal isn't a nutritious breakfast for a recovery body." Coulson stated as he rolled up his sleeves. "I think pancakes are in order."

Darcy arched an eyebrow as she turned to Lincoln who shrugged. "Okay." She put the box away and kept the milk out to use the batter. "You're up early Coulson."

"I had paperwork to finish." He replied. "And Mr. Campbell is right, he would be a good Song for you. Maybe not a romantic one now if the feelings aren't there. But you are close already." Coulson stated as he mixed the batter.

"If that's the case, then you would be a good Song as well." Darcy stated as she got out the griddle. "A sturdy father figure who leads me in the right direction and so far hasn't screwed me over, snaps for phil." She snapped her fingers on one of her hands as she plugged in the appliance with the other.

"Are we having early breakfast?" Skye asked as she and Fitz walked into the kitchen. "You weren't in bed and your image said you were hungry."

Lincoln snorted. "We're discussing adding me and Director Coulson into the Song club."

"Don't call it that." Coulson stated.

"It's the Songbirds and we're getting matching leather jackets." Darcy muttered as she searched she chocolate chips for the pancakes. "Do we have chocolate here, or is just a myth?"

"What else did Vision say?" Skye as she sipped from Darcy's coffee, she added some sugar and some milk. She blatantly ignored Darcy's glares as she stirred the spoon in the mug.

"I am attracted to Songs associated with the elements, fire, earth, electricity." She winked at Lincoln. She hummed. "Maybe Agent May would like to join, she is like water in the mountains."

"We have Hunter." Fitz stated. "And I'm sure Agent May would like to keep her mind to herself, she seems like a private person." He poured Darcy a new mug of coffee and handed it to her. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Lance hunter is like the dead of winter."

Darcy shook her head. "No, he's frozen because he's been burned too many times, but he's heart is like the sun in the beginning of spring, that's his Song. The thawing of spring warmth and glow but the chill and bite of the cold you get with a mercenary."

"Glad to see you're talking about me." Hunter stated as he came in. Darcy rolled her eyes and took a drink of her coffee. "Very poetic of you."

"Pancakes are done." Coulson stated. "Save some for the others." He stacked a few and set them in the microwave for later and the dishes in the sink. They each grabbed a couple and sat around the table in the early morning eating. "It seemed to me that you have plenty of people that want to bond with you Miss Lewis."

She sighed and looked around the table and smiled at the people looking back at her. "All right, let's get ready for this."

Look for the Sequel Soon


End file.
